Dragonauta
Dragonauta are a metal band originating from Buenos Aires, Argentina. Forming in 1999 the band would draw heavily from Black Sabbath and 70s Argentinian bands, while also drawing influence from Cathedral and other contemporary doom bands. Dragonauta in their early years are best known, with exception to a handful of Argentina-based death/doom bands in the 90s, as the country's first doom metal band. Dragonauta maintained the same lineup for roughly a decade before a full lineup overhaul with eventually guitarist Daniel Libedinsky as the sole original member as a new backing band would be established, topped with established singer José Luis Topo for the 2013 album "Omega Pentagram". The band's sound would evolve from psychedelic doom and stoner metal over the second half of the 2010s, mutating into a mix of progressive rock and black metal, culminating in 2018's "Entropicornio". In a career spanning over twenty years Dragonauta have released five studio albums along with a host of unique releases. Dragonauta have largely performed in Argentina, often as a part of local festivals or sharing the stage with seminal touring acts. History Dragonauta formed in 1999 with the founding lineup of Libedinsky, Wolman, Espejo, Mendez and Solito, expressing an interest in performing doom metal as bands of that nature were extremely rare in Argentina. The band quickly recorded a demo which was later integrated into a split CD with Natas the next year. Work had begun on a debut record, culminating in Luciferatu being released circa 6 June 2003 via Dias de Garage, expressing a mix of doom, sludge and psych while vocals were sung in English and Spanish by Federico Wolman. The band performed regular shows in the Argentina area at the time, mainly with stoner acts and the touring metal act. CabraMacabra would follow on 29 July 2006, taking the band's sound into a mix of thrashy sludge, Celtic Frost inspired extreme metal and gloomy rock. CabraMacabra would attain praise from several underground publications, exposing them to a wider audience.Metal-ArchivesMetal Reviews Dragonauta at this time would perform with the likes of Cruzdiablo, Napalm Death, Buffalo, Poseidotica, Sick Porky and Los Natas in the years surrounding the release of their second album.Last.fm However in 2009 the band would see a major change in their lineup, with only drummer Ariel Solito and Daniel Libedinsky remaining. Alejandro Gómez, Ariel Raguet and José Luis Topo would round out the new lineup as work began on a third album. Cruz Invertida saw release on 24 June 2010 to positive reception. The band's sound shifted to heavy/doom metal while vocally Topo's cleaner delivery would be noted. Dragonauta performed a lot more frequently with this new lineup in the years surrounding the release of Cruz Invertida, sharing the stage with several local and touring acts. The band also notably played at several local festivals and marquee events such as Nasty Mondays, Jueves Sabbathicos, Misa Negra, Muchanuca Fest and South American Sludge Fest among others. Last.fmLast.fmLast.fm Dragonauta would release their fourth album Omega Pentagram on 7 June 2013 to positive reception, a release party at Niceto Vega the same day.Last.fm The band would perform several shows in support of their fourth album but by 2014 the band would see a drastic change. Gomez, Armetta and longtime drummer Solito would leave the group around the end of 2014. In 2015 the band would be re-formed as a power trio (later quartet) with Libedinsky, drummer Leonardo Yegros and bassist/vocalist Lucien Kurgan. The new lineup of Dragonauta would appear at the 2015 edition of NoiseGround Festival, an event the band frequented.Last.fm Adding second guitarist Fede Averno in 2016 would revert the band to a quartet again. The band's sound would further evolve into that of a mix of progressive metal and black metal, drawing heavily from the likes of Celtic Frost and Voivod among others. Eventually this would build towards writing a new album with this lineup, recording at Nave de Oseberg in Buenos Aires circa October 2017. Entropicornio saw release via Noiseground Records on 7 September 2018 to positive reception. Surrounding the time of the new lineup formation and fifth album release the band performed with several notable acts such as Candlemass,Dragonauta Facebook Belzebong,Dragonauta Facebook Dark Funeral,Dragonauta Facebook and Venom Inc.Dragonauta Facebook among others. Discography Studio Albums *'Luciferatu' (2003, Dias de Garage) *'CabraMacabra' (2006, Dias de Garage) *'Cruz invertida' (2010, Tommy Gun Records) *'Omega Pentagram' (2013, Noiseground) *'Entropicornio' (2018, Noiseground) Other Releases *'Dragonauta' (Demo) (2000, Self-Released) *'Natas / Dragonauta' (Split with Natas) (2000, Icarus Music) *'Abdullah / Dragonauta' (Split with Abdullah) (2005, Dias de Garage) *'(c10 h10) 666' (EP) (2013, Self-Released) Members Current Members *'Daniel Libedinsky' aka Dr. Evildinsky - Guitar (1999 - Present) *'Leonardo Yegros' - Drums (2015 - Present) *'Lucien Kurgan' - Bass, Vocals (2015 - Present) *'Fede Ramos' aka Fede Averno - Guitar (2016 - Present) Former Members *'Federico Wolman' - Vocals (1999 - 2009) *'Hernán Espejo' - Guitar (1999 - 2009) *'Martín Mendez' - Bass, Backing Vocals (1999 - 2009) *'Ariel Solito' - Drums (1999 - 2014) *'Ariel Raguet' - Bass (2009 - 2014) *'José Luis Armetta' aka José Luis Topo - Bass, Vocals (2009 - 2014) *'Alejandro Gómez' - Guitar (2009 - 2014) External Links *Dragonauta Bandcamp *Dragonauta on Last.fm References Category:Band Category:Buenos Aires Category:Argentina Category:Psychedelic Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Black Metal Category:Progressive Black Metal Category:Progressive Metal Category:Dragonauta Category:1999